Black Steel, White Plum Blossom
by Rinslet
Summary: The gang discovers another one of Sakura’s feathers…inside a sick girl’s body whose life depends on its power. For Kurogane, it wouldn’t mean much to throw another casualty in the round but what happens if that girl goes by the name Tomoyo?
1. chapter I

A/N: My first shot at TsuRC. I was inspired by "sasori" and "silver soulless" who both wrote a KuroTomo fic. If your reading this, I'd like to say "What's up!" –smiles-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle; it rightfully belongs to the talented CLAMP.

English is not my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes…

**Note: **Originally, this fic was made for a one-shot, but then it got VERY long and I thought you readers will get bored, so I cut it in three parts.

**Summary: **The gang discovers another one of Sakura's feathers…inside a sick girl's body whose life depends on its power. For Kurogane, it wouldn't mean much to throw another casualty in the round but what happens if that girl goes by the name Tomoyo?

* * *

_Black Steel, White Plum Blossom  
by Rinslet_

_- _

Once again, Mokona hadn't helped them to make a swift landing as the gang toppled over one with Sakura on the top after they all emerged from the dimensional wormhole.

"Hoee!" (1)

"Are you alright hime?"

"Kyaaa! Mokona is not hurt at all!"

"Get your butt off my head you damn fur ball!"

"Mokona ease the landing for us next time okay?"

They didn't notice the crowd that gathered around them like flies and started to take their pictures.

Syaoran noticed a little girl with her mother calling them 'cosplayers'. Whatever that meant.

He took a quick glance at the surroundings and noted that the buildings resembled those seen back at Yuuko's place. The clothings were also similar to those found in the first world they visited.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" The little talking white manju bun bounced on his shoulder and his eyes widened considerably. "A feather! I sense a feather!"

The people around released some sort of surprising cry as Mokona continued on. "I feel it! Really close! Umph!" Fye's hand quickly shielded him from curious glance and he smiled sheepishly.

"Eh…you didn't see anything." Turning toward his comrades, he prodded them to go on with it.

Syaoran and Sakura smiled awkwardly as a couple of schoolgirls asked them to stand still for a picture perfect moment. He then directed Mokona to quiet down and Kurogane not screw this up with his uncontrollable temper. Soon a massive of people surrounded them and asked for pictures and autographs, thinking that they were movie stars. Mokona's information had to wait until they went to a more secluded place.

A patrolling police car stopped on its way to ask them to move because they blocked the circulation. The gang sighed with contentment for finally being able to go, but their relief was cut short by a policeman noticing that Kurogane's broad sword was actually a real one and not a prop.  
He attempted to take it away but the poor man should have known better than to reach out to a fanged beast, especially one who just stood lamely for a photo audition by crazy school girls who thought he was hot.

His fist landed on the man's jaw and the other rested on the hilt of Souhi.

The backup in the police car got out and made their way toward them, by then, the crowd had thickened and it was hard for them to get through. Syaoran-tachi (2) took advantage of the situation and made a run for it.

Kurogane, who was first, cleared the way and shoved aside men, women, children and animals on the way. His eyes then caught sight of someone, but it was too brief and the thought was pushed to the back of his mind. They stopped at a deserted ground with the insignia 'Shinjuku Park' and took the time to analyze the situation.

Mokona jumped out from Kurogane's cape and waved his hand around "Syaoran! I felt it! A feather! It was really near!"

"We have to get back there again!"

Fye raised his hands, hoping to tire his ambition down a notch "Woa. Clothes have to come first if we don't want to attract attention again."

"I can help you with that."

They all turned toward the new voice and saw a tall woman standing a few feet away from them. Her rate-A body shifted side to side as she walked toward them and her long ebony hair floated behind. She wore an expensive-looking business suit that framed her silhouette and revealed her long legs up to the mid-thigh, attracting mature eyes.

"You were sent by the witch of the dimension I suppose?" she took off her sunglasses, revealing deep brown eyes behind long lashes.

"My name is Kanoe, I'm a friend of Yuuko." (3)

* * *

"I see, you are actually on a quest to search for her feathers." The woman sat down on the couch and pulled out a cigarette, offering it to Fye and Kurogane who refused before lighting it up and draw a breath from it. She leaned back and made herself comfortable, not caring that it caused to reveal a bit more of her bosom area from her revealing dress.

Fye and Kurogane remained impassive while Syaoran and Sakura fidgeted in their seats; one from visual discomfort and the other from the toxic smell that filled the living room.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she proposed.

"No it's fine. We can manage on our own thanks to Mokona who can detect the feather's radiation. These clothes are enough. Thank you." Syaoran answered.

Smiling, the woman nodded and stood up and all headed for the door. She had to go back to work (the sight of them caught her on the road and she decided to meet them first before going to her job) and they will be going in search of clues. She gave them a map of Tokyo and the keys to the house, in case they come back before her, and left.

Syaoran-tachi returned to the same place as before (thank god the people they encountered earlier weren't there) and Mokona pointed that Sakura's feather left the place and pointed to a direction where the power's aura flowed.

"I sense that its being in use right now as we speak."

"Good job Mokona."

Following his lead, they found themselves in front of a huge manor surrounded by walls. On the panel hanged on the gates, they read: Daidouji Manor.

Sakura's attention was attracted to a weird device on the wall and touched it.

"STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS"

She jumped back and was amazed by the robotic voice that came from the wall.

_Technology does wonder…_

"STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS" the voice from the intercom grew impatient from their silence.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow and turned toward the young archeologist "So…what do we do? We can't just say 'hey, we are people from another dimension who came to take away a feather that is actually a fragment of our friend's memory." He whispered.

"…"

Four women wearing black clothes marched toward them in a rhythmic manner and faced them. (Kurogane took immediate interest in their clothing choice and eyed Fye who was wearing white that stood out like an eyesore)

"This is private property, if you have no business with Daidouji-sama, leave."

Ideas and lies were short on coming and they had to walk away from the quarter until the 4 pair of vigilant eyes left them.

* * *

**_- Same day, midnight -_**

"I feel like a thief…especially with this headgear."

"You _are_ a thief; we're going in to steal that feather."

"Did we _have_ to wear black?"

"You got something against black?"

"Nooooooo… of course not Kuro-tani. It's just not my style; I'm more of a light type."

"You'd wear white in the middle of the night! You wanna get spotted?"

"Shh, quiet, they're making another round!" Syaoran whispered.

The three companions ducked behind some bushes just as ray of flashlight turned toward them.

"Mokona, do you feel anything?"

The little bunny crossed its arms and made a thinking pose. "A little…the aura is weaker than earlier, but Mokona is positive that it's coming from that house."

They crept closer and signaled each other to separate into two groups; Syaoran with Mokona and Kurogane with Fye. The rendezvous point will be at the fountain outside the front gate in one hour.

Quickly and swiftly, each disappeared into the house by using any means as necessary.

**-Kurogane/Fye-**

The ninja landed behind the female guard before knocking her out with a hit on the back of her neck. Silently, he displaced her body out of the security camera's sight (Kanoe showed them a blue print of the entire manor and its security maintenance along with the shifting hours for the guards to make their patrolling… how she got it, they had no idea). Walking into the camera's dead angle, Fye signaled him to follow.

"You know where the feather is?" Kurogane whispered.

"Maybe, I kinda sense some kind of wave coming from that door at the end of the hall..."

"Let's hurry then!"

**-Syaoran/Mokona-**

"That way!" Mokona's paw pointed toward the stairs and Syaoran made a dash for it. Unfortunately, he tripped one of the alarms (which was actually a laser, but of course, Syaoran had no idea such thing existed) and the bell resonated through the entire house. The manor lit up and its habitant emerged from the rooms.

The teenager made sure that the scarf concealed his face before making a few back flips and kicking the guards on the chin. Expertly, he shifted his body around and delivered other kicks, rendering some of them unconscious.

He landed perfectly on his feet and ducked before receiving a hit.

**-Kurogane/Fye-**

"Shit! That guy screwed it up!" Unfamiliar to the eerie sounds coming from almost everywhere, Kurogane backed away from the door they were about to open.

"There they are!"

A group of guard rushed to them and pinned them. The only way out was the large window on their left. Following their gaze, the chief of the group chuckled triumphantly "That window is 5 inch thick and bulletproof. There's no way you thieves can get away."

Ruby eyes gleamed and Kurogane snarled "Don't underestimate me."

His fist came in contact with the transparent material and it broke in several shards.

"Good job Kuro-tan!" The magician leaped out first and into the darkness of the night.

"Bastard! You let me do the dirty job!" he was about to follow too but a sharp object grazed his shoulder. Kurogane backed down and saw that the guards held a black metallic piece pointed at him. He was disgusted that they would result in stooping that low as to use a weapon that couldn't even make a direct contact with him. He always did dislike bows and arrows or any long-ranged weapon used by the cowards who were too afraid to get in the front lines in war.

"Back away from the window and put your hands over your head."

Irritated, Kurogane backed toward the door instead. The door he leaned on suddenly opened and he turned around to confront the person.

His eyes widened.

* * *

(1) Hoe: Does Sakura still say this in TsuRC? She used to say it in CCS...

(2) Syaoran-tachi: tachi means team/group, what I meant was the whole gang. It could've of been Sakura-tachi, Fye-tachi, Kurogane-tachi even Mokona-tachi. Correct me if I'm wrong.

(3): Kanoe, from CLAMP's X.

Don't forget to send a review.


	2. chapter II

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, I had exams and was determined to focus on them before updating anything.**  
**Tsu-RC movie is coming out this year along with the XXXHolic movie! (In japan of course)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle; it rightfully belongs to the talented CLAMP.

English is not my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes…

**Summary: **The gang discovers another one of Sakura's feathers…inside a sick girl's body whose life depends on its power. For Kurogane, it wouldn't mean much to throw another casualty in the round but what happens if that girl goes by the name Tomoyo?

* * *

_Black Steel, White Plum Blossom  
by Rinslet_

_-_

**-Syaoran/Fye/Mokona-**

"Eeeeh, what's taking our dear Kuro-rii so long?"

"Should we go and help him Fye-san!"

"Nah, if we do that, he'll rip our heads off. Kuro-pan hates to be helped, you know?"

**-Kurogane-**

She didn't look any different from the last time he saw her; the same depths of her amethyst eyes, the infuriating calm aura around her and the same delicate face of hers.

"What's wrong Kanai? Who is this man?" her tone slightly hinted fear, something he had always wished to see upon her (he was tired of her majestic way and always wanted to crack that poker face of hers).

The man known as Kanai lowered his gun and panic rose in his voice "Tomoyo-sama! Get back in the room!"

The raven jewel didn't acknowledge his plea and looked up at the man in black who was almost twice her size. "You are…?" Her speech was cut short by coughs as she dropped on the floor, holding her throat. The guards quickly ran to her, shoving Kurogane on the side. The ninja lost his balance and fell out the window, into the unsuspecting arms of his companions.

"Oooh, Kuro-chuu finally came out! Now we can go!" Smiling sheepishly, the blond man stood up and practically dragged his two friends out; Syaoran who wanted to go back in to get the feather and Kurogane who (oddly) also wanted to go in. Mokona also helped him, but his miniature size didn't help much.

Kanoe exhaled the smoke, forming small circles. She then leaned her body on a side, smiling lazily.

"So, you found out where the feather was. How do you plan on taking it this time?" she looked at them one by one.

Grumble

Reflective silence

Sheepish laugh

Energetic '_kya_'

The woman sighed and stood up, shaking her head. "Well, you still have a lot of time. Until you can find it, you can stay here. I owe Yuuko this much."

They all went into their respective rooms, Sakura and Mokona would be in the same room as Kanoe and the boys would be in the guest room.

On the futon, the ninja rested his head against his arms, wondering if what he just saw was mere illusion.

_- - -_

_She crumbled down at his feet, holding her throat in hope to chase the pain away, her breath cutting short…her skin paler than usual._

_- - -_

_She danced ceremoniously over the water while dispersing lotus petals here and there, performing a sacred ritual in honor for the blue moon… the other priestess followed her lead, her rhythm, but none of them could match her perfection and serenity…she was the goddess reincarnated, doomed to have this tainted country's sin weigh on her young shoulders……not being able to live a life of her own… _

_- - -_

_She looked up to him feebly, confusion as well as fear reflected in her eyes…_

_- - -_

_Her eyes mocked at him gently, before she turned away from his training and went to inspect on the others…_

_

* * *

_

**- Following day-**

"Well the first thing you should do is to find out about the people there." Kanoe threw the document in the center of the table.

Syaoran-tachi picked up the file on the table and shuffled through the papers.

"Umm, may I ask how did you get all these infos?" Syaoran asked.

The older woman beamed proudly "I'm the secretary of Tokyo's government. Getting infos on someone as famous as the Daidoujis was hardly a challenge. Don't worry about it, they won't sue you."

The boy looked back at the document and read out loud "Daidouji manor. Own by the Daidoujis. The head, Sonomi-san, runs a toy company. And the following infos are on the company's opening and closing hours, the product, blueprints, etc."

"I thought that the person who carried the feather might work there. All the details are in there."

"Alright then, might as well go take a look"

"Umm..." Sakura gripped the hem of her skirt tightly and looked down. The fact that they left her out of the loop yesterday night wounded her and she hoped that her presence today won't bother them.

When Syaoran passed in front of her, she gripped his sleeve and looked at him pleadingly "Can I come this time?"

He showed her his usual kind smile and nodded "If that is what hime wishes."

From above, they looked like 4 points forming a line in front of Daidouji industry. From the 38th floor, a silhouette observed them with glowing eyes…

"hyuuu, it must have a nice view from the roof, but…" Frowning, Fye closed his eyes in concentration "I sense some kind of aura coming from somewhere in there, but the radiation is different from what I sensed yesterday in the mansion; it hardly bears the same power as one of Sakura-chan's feather…"

The little rabbit (if you can consider it as one) jumped toward Fye head first and hit him square in the face.

"Aiyaaaaaaa-!"

"Trust Mokona! Mokona can feel it!"

"Aiya, Mokona-chan. You've never hit me before! How uncute!"

Kurogane turned away from the battling sidekicks and looked down evenly at Syaoran "You guys go and find the feather, my presence isn't needed."

"I know. This is my business and I won't cause you any troubles."

Kurogane gave a quick nod before turning. "Ah! Kurogane-san!"

He looked over his shoulder.

"I know it's not my place to ask this, but...what are you going to do?"

"……You're right, it's not your place to ask. I'll meet you guys back at the apartment." He was about to go, but Mokona jumped on his shoulder and, surprisingly, bit his ear.

"#&$$#&&#) what the hell are you doing you furball!" Reacting to reflexes, he grabbed Mokona and threw him away, regardless of the force applied.

Thankfully, it landed safely in Sakura's arms. Worried, she stroke its fur to calm it down. "Mokona has been acting strange since we got here."

"Mokona is fine! Let's go!" pouting, it entered Sakura's handbag, disappearing from view.

"Shit…my ear's bleeding. Didn't know that short stuff got teeth..."

His hand motioned into a dismissing wave, Kurogane walked away from the group, not-so blending in with the crowd.

"Should we follow him?"

"Nah, Kuro-ron will be fine on his own. Now let's go!" As he pushed the small group in, his enthusiastic façade broke into a suspicious expression.

* * *

His footsteps stopped in front of Daidouji Manor. 

As his eyes shut, his thoughts flowed back to the frail girl he saw yesterday and to the Witch's warning…

"_People that you knew from your worlds…They have different lives in separate worlds…You might meet them in the worlds you will visit. For those who were nice to you, you can't be certain that they'll do the same…"_

His thoughts were cut with a loud explosion, shattering the windows. Reacting to the situation, Kurogane leaped over the gate and into a broken window. He was greeted by a pack of weird soldiers dressed in black, standing over lifeless bodies. Each of them had a symbol burned into their arms, a symbol he had never seen before... it was like a bat.

"I don't know who the hell you are…" he unsheathed his long sword, letting the light shed upon it, showing them how sharp it was. "But I don't like you."

Reacting to his combat spirit, Souhi glowed. Voyaging with his comrades had dulled his skill and Kurogane took advantage of the situation to release his bottled up dissatisfaction toward the monotony of his quest. As the enemy approached one by one, his long forgotten hunger for blood resurfaced. The smell of the fallen ones mixed in the air, triggering his old lust for killing. It was intoxicationg, hard to ignore… If it wasn't for the damned curse, he would've given in without hesitation.

It was always one of the things _she_ didn't approve of him.

_---_

"_Kurogane…why do you enjoy killing?"_

"_A win isn't a win if the enemy hasn't fallen. Besides, they all deserved it! Those bastards can't even be considered humans."_

_She smiled, somewhat sadly "No one is corrupted beyond redemption. I believe that if you had let them live, they would eventually change. Like you did."_

_He 'tche'ed, pushing back his cape "You and I aren't done. Like I said, when I'll be stronger…."_

_--- _

Aiming for weak points, Kurogane breezed through the enemy lines and up the stairs. As he approached the room where he saw her last night, an iridescent light shone brightly from under the locked door. Loosing to his sense, he cut the door open and stormed in.

The teen was sprawled on the floor and a soldier was standing over her, one hand holding her throat while the other pulled out a shining object from her…Sakura's feather!

His aura grew murderous and Kurogane swung Souhi, aiming for the neck. The enemy was quick and easily dodged it. He retreated in the corner and leaped out the window. Kurogane was about to follow, but a bullet flew past him.

Behind him, Kanai stood visibly shaken, pointing a gun at him. "It's you again! You're that guy from yesterday! You're with them aren't you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you! I have nothing to do with them! In fact, if I saved your asses!"

"Even if you're not with them, you still have to go to jail. You've trespassed private property and are carrying illegal weapon." He analyzed the approximate five foot large sword (who on earth made that _thing_?) which reinforced his suspicion.

"You're picking a fight with me boy?" Kurogane taunted.

They both had equal height and same built. Their hair and eyes colors were surprisingly the opposite of each other. Kanai had red long hair tied into a low ponytail and black eyes while Kurogane had short black hair and red demon eyes.

"Couldn't ask for anything better. It's my job to protect Tomoyo-sama."

Something about this man's words triggered memory in Kurogane's mind. With a dry laugh, he lowered the tip of his sword and bent down to pick up the scattered feather.

"That is-!" Kanai clamped his mouth as he watched Kurogane drop the feather into her body. It vanished into her and restored colors to her skin. She looked somewhat better.

"What the hell's wrong with her?"

Kanai hesitated for a moment before answering. "……Tomoyo-sama has had a poor health since the day she was born. A few years ago, the doctor pronounced that her death would inevitably come in a week. On that fated day, Tomoyo-sama did not die, but instead, became healthier………I caught glimpse of her with that……thing, once. When she bleeds, it stops. When she's hurts, it soothes her. I don't know how she's gotten it…but it's a miracle." He knelt down to help her sit up and patted her back, where he estimated the feather would likely be.

Her amethyst eyes opened slowly "Ka…nai?" Her eyes shifted to the other man.

The bodyguard ranged his gun and swept her off the floor "I'm sorry Tomoyo-sama…I failed you. I let you come this close in losing your life and-"

"Who are you?" She tilted her head on the side, noticing nothing else but the man wearing black.

Kurogane frowned and sheathed his weapon. "Kurogane. I saved your life. You owe me."

"Do you always speak with such vulgarities in front of the others!" Kanai interjected, pissed that the newcomer caught Tomoyo's interest in only 5 minutes while he spent 5 years around her and still she hasn't shown nothing more than vague interest in him. She had been talking about him since this morning, as if she longed to see him once more.

A wave of her hand was all she needed to back away her bodyguard. Her gaze still hadn't left his ruby ones. "…If what you say is true, then I thank you. You've let me another chance to continue living when I thought that everything was going to end…Tell me, what can I do to ever repay you?"

It didn't take long for him to form an answer, not from his mind, but from his heart "I want to stay here for a while, in case those guys come back…"

She raised an eyebrow "What will you get out of it? My safety won't bring you anything."

"…So is it yes or no?" Even if he started explaining to her about the other Tomoyo, she wouldn't believe him.

She didn't understood what his goal was, but he looked sincere, so she agreed.

It was a matter of pride…It was his job to stand by Tomoyo-hime in the other dimension, and it will be his job in this one as well. That was why he never invoked her subject when the others all return to the apartment after a fruitless day at the company. He knew that if he mentioned Sakura's feather in Tomoyo's body, they would've taken it immediately…

* * *

**Lady Light: **Hope this chapter pleased you as much as the last one 

**xXredEMPTionXx: **Thanks!

**anonymous: **wai, thanks!

**Lil Kurai: **I bet you are

**IwishChan: **could be, I haven't thought about it though –smile-

**asga: **sorry it took this long

**PeachPonta: **did they meet in the way you wanted them to?

**kingcakeluva: **well here you go!

**Syntia : **salut! Me too, I read Tsu-Rc in French (so far, I have the first three volumes)

**Sheo Darren**Hehe, well you'll see in the next chapters

**Fire Spirit**Yup, you guessed right. Pretty predictable huh?

**Mimi-san: **-smiles- yay, another KuroTomo fan –thumbs up-

**Heheangelkisses : **yup yup, Tomoyo has the feather, wonder what'll happen to her…

**animechik: **thanks a lot! –grin-

**Dust in: **1. Oh? Well let's just say she does… 2. Nope, I think that one is Karen. Kanoe is Hinoto's younger sis. (but yeah, she does look like a striper) 3. me too

**silver soulless: **thanks!

**Nunofyorbiz: Sword thingy: **If you read Tsu-RC till the part they get to Outo Country, you'll understand what I meant.  
Thanks for confirming the tachi word for me. –thumbs up-

**A/N: **I originally thought that it would only take me three chapters to finish this fic, but this chapter was so long so I had to cut it……so much for my idea of a trilogy. –sweatdrop-

Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: **One more exam to go before school ends –smile- yay!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle; it rightfully belongs to the talented CLAMP.

English is not my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes…

**Summary: **The gang discovers another one of Sakura's feathers…inside a sick girl's body whose life depends on its power. For Kurogane, it wouldn't mean much to throw another casualty in the round but what happens if that girl goes by the name Tomoyo?

* * *

_Black Steel, White Plum Blossom  
by Rinslet_

_- - - _

Days passed and Kurogane remained fateful to his decision, visiting the manor everyday. There were days when the unknown enemy would show up, others not. While they had time to spare, both of them chatted (it was rather Tomoyo who did the talking and all she knows hitherto was that he likes the color Black and hates raw fish).

- -

"I know it's not my place to ask this, but what have you been up lately kuro-chuu? You never accompany us to the company." The blonde man found himself asking one day while seeing the other man getting ready to leave.

Kurogane draped the black coat over his shoulder "You're right. It's not your place to ask" he left.

He was on his way for the Daidouji Manor again. With Souhi strapped to his hip concealed under his coat, Kurogane pushed the rim of his rounded black glasses up.

Instead of making a right turn after Shinjuku Park to go to the Manor, he made a left turn and strode into a dark alley. Irritated, he turned around "Come out you coward." When nothing happened, he strode toward the dumpster and lifted the cover.

"Aww, Kuro-tako found me!"

Awkwardly, he stepped out from his hiding place and shook the dirt off his blonde locks.

"I told you that it's none of your damn business!"

"Is it something to do with the Daidouji manor?"

"…"

"Ah, so my intuition was right."

Kurogane sighed frustratingly at his persistence "The feather is in there, inside someone."

"Then why didn't you tell us? We've been doing nothing since the last few days. If you told us sooner, we would've been out of this world."

"I'm not letting you take that feather away" he answered firmly.

Fye waited for explanations, taking note of the determination behind the threat.

"Someone that I'm…_acquainted_ with possesses that feather…someone weak and pathetic. If you take that thing out of her, she'll die" he emphasized the last word sourly.

"Oh? And why do you always go there? Are you needed?"

"I've been protecting it from the enemies we encountered when we went there. Apparently, they want it as bad as we do."

"Then you'll understand that we have to take it before they do." A third voice said.

Syaoran entered the alley followed by Sakura and Mokona who seemed pretty restless in Sakura's arms. "Gomen…we were worried so we followed you and heard the whole thing" Sakura apologized.

Syaoran stopped in front of Kurogane "This…person. Her life depends on the power of Sakura-hime's feather so I know that taking it away will kill her, if possible I'd prefer to avoid it……however, I cannot leave it in her body as well. The enemy who pursues it will likely come back again and again to try and catch it. None of us can afford to stay too long in one world and stand by as her bodyguard…not even you, Kurogane-san."

At this, Kurogane shot a look at Fye who looked away.

- - -

_If the King sleeping underwater in my world awakens, I'll get caught…I am condemned to run away from world to worlds…_

_- - - _

"There must be a reason as to why you refuse to let that girl come into harm's way and I'm pretty sure that her face reminds you of someone in your world……but…" Syaoran frowned "……in order to help Sakura-hime, I WILL TAKE THAT FEATHER!"

Kurogane's grip tightened around the cold handle, turning his knuckles white. His demon eyes gleamed and he bared his innate fangs. The smooth handle didn't compare to the Silver Dragon sword that _she_ gave him, on which he swore to protect her with…This Souhi will serve its purpose on protecting another Tomoyo.

"Enough words…let our swords decide." The older man lunged at him without any second thoughts and pushed Syaoran out of the alley, into the street where there were no narrow walls that would restrict their wild movements.

Sakura tried to step in to stop them but Fye's long arm pulled her back.

"Fye-san!"

He shook his head sadly.

"However cruel it might be, Syaoran-kun is right. Your feathers contain mysterious powers, and in the hands of the evildoers, who knows what might happen."

She looked down, remembering what happened in Koryo, Jade, Outo…

"All the dimensions can go in jeopardy……so……In order to regain your memory…"

Syaoran ducked and hastily blocked another dangerous swing with the sheath of his sword.

"In order to satisfy all of our wishes made back at Yuuko's place…"

The blade came a few centimeters away from his right eye, which became his area of strength after numerous training sessions under Kurogane's supervision.

"In order to save everyone…"

The boy jumped and drew the flaring blade form its restraint. He was glad that Mokona persuaded him to bring it today, but would never imagine that it would be for something like this; that his opponent would be Kurogane.

"She will just have to give up the feather."

Both swordsmen faced each other, swords in hand with the life of a cherished one hanging at the tip of the blades.

'_Tomoyo-hime!'_

_- - - _

_He was brought to the throne room right after he was captured. His hands were soiled with blood and his outfit torn. His target walked down the podium in order to meet him face to face._

_The assassin faced his objective, clearly disgusted at his failure. _

_She was a mere little brat with a surprising mature calmness…it almost irritated him._

_After 'taming' him (that's the word she kept saying when she referred to that fateful day), he watched over her for several years, until the day he was expelled from that world…_

_- - - _

Apprentice turned against mentor as both Souhi and Hien clashed together, sending waves of energy around them.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Tomoyo-hime!"

"And I need to recover all of Sakura-hime's feathers!"

No shouts, pleas or tears could stop them as they fought to protect their most important person.

No words could reach the other, as their convictions were the only reason that fueled them to fight each other.

After a while, Syaoran found himself at a huge disadvantage. He was facing a man that knew nothing but fighting in all of his life. The gap between their strength was unmistakable. He was suddenly thrown to a lamppost and the impact bended it in two. Blood dripped down from his forehead, but he refused to stop…not now, not ever.

The man marched toward him…sword raised.

"Brat, you clearly are no match for me in swordsmanship…but you've improved."

Syaoran wiped the blood that streamed down to his sight "I had a good master". His amber eyes questioned the other whether he was going to strike or not.

"Sorry kid, but I'm not letting you harm her."

"I won't die; I have too many things to do."

It seemed an eternity before Souhi was swung down.

"Stop!"

His arm stopped and Kurogane turned toward the voice he only listened to.

Tomoyo ran up to them, helped by Fye (who went to get her while they were fighting).

"Stop it right now!" she saw him immediately back down from the fallen boy and look at her with disbelief.

"Fye-san……he explained to me the situation…he told me of the feather inside me and its powers…"

Kurogane shot the other man a dark look.

"He told me that…that you guys desperately need this feather inside of me in order to move on to another world and collect the others before it's too late…"

"Tomoyo-hime…"

She smiled up to him, softening her eyes "For the sake of the world…"

_Don't say it!_

"I accepted"

_You fool…_

_- - - _

"…sorry."

Tomoyo looked up and saw his fiery eyes looking down on her miserably.

She smiled kindly and shook her head, "This is my decision..."

His guilt…she can swiftly erase them with her kindness.

They strode back and confronted the rest.

Sakura bit her lips, uncomfortable with the situation. Her worried eyes trailed on Tomoyo, "We can wait a few more days…it's so sudden."

Tomoyo smiled and shook her head. There was nothing that kept her to this world anymore; friends, family…she had a part of all of it already enclosed in her heart. She was contented… or almost.

Tomoyo took Sakura's hands in hers and shook them "Aww, what's you name? You're so cute!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, '_so Tomoyo-ish to react like that in a situation like this'._

"Uh…Sakura…"

"Sakura-chan! That's a cute name!" Tomoyo hugged her. As she was entangled in Tomoyo's arms, the princess felt a squeeze that sought reassurance and comfort. She responded with a hug of her own.

"Strange…I've felt like I've known you before…" the ebony haired girl said.

"Me too……we probably met in another lifetime…another world."

When they parted, both eyes were tainted with crystal droplets, representing all the utmost sincerity of losing a friend.

Tomoyo eyed Syaoran sadly "How do you plan on taking it out of my body?".

The little white fur ball raised a paw "One of Mokona's 108 techniques can take the feather out."

Not far form them, around the corner; a shadowy character muffled a sardonic laugh _"All is going according to plan…"_

_

* * *

_

**Note: **Most of you guys are probably "wtf! Syaoran! How could you!". –sweatdrop-  
However I think that it was the right thing to do. They can't afford to stay in one place for too long and the enemies will likely take the feather if they leave it like that. One way or another, Tomoyo's feather has to come out.

**A/N: **I hinted the relationship between Kuro and Tomo in this chapter, it will be cleared up in the next.

**fireblazie: **-wink- yup, aren't those two adorable together? But I also support ET

**paot0t: **thanks!

**Naoka Tasaki: **Unfortunatly, looks like Syaoran would. Since if he doesn't do anything, the enemy will surely get it. That's a lot of pressure.

**American-born-confused-desi: **thanks a bunch

**Syntia: **Tu parles de mon emplacement? Qc, et toi? Well, for the world, just picture a normal Tokyo , no magic and everything is going well…until…

**Sheo Darren: **lol, both Tomoyo share the same heart and soul, you can like them both –smile- next chapter will be the last one, you'l know what'll happen to Tomoyo then.

**Nyaa-Neko: **-embarrassed- ah, thanks a lot.

**Peach Ponta: **ah, looks like it's going to be four chapter long (chapter 2 was WAY too long so I had to cut it in two)

**Sabrina-diamond: **hehe, I share your wonders –pictures Tomoyo laughing off with the 'ohohoohooh' and spinning Kurogane in the air with her magic-

**Asga: **I had a hard time deciding how to write it. I'm glad you enjoyed it –smile-

**Heheangel kisses: **hum hun, you'll find out soon enough, I'm glad you noticed it.

**IwishChan: **ah, he is hopeless


	4. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle; it rightfully belongs to the talented CLAMP.

English is not my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes…

**Summary: **The gang discovers another one of Sakura's feathers…inside a sick girl's body whose life depends on its power. For Kurogane, it wouldn't mean much to throw another casualty in the round but what happens if that girl goes by the name Tomoyo?

* * *

_Black Steel, White Plum Blossom  
by Rinslet_

_-_

"_The little bud turned out to be a pretty flower, a plum blossom to be exact, and outshined the rest of the bunch that bedecked the Plum tree. Its petal was so lovely and its color so white, the other flowers bended away from its sublimity. Yet, it was so pretty that it grew lonely each day."_

"_Momma, why is the flower so lonely?"_

"_Let me finish dear"_

_The little girl nodded and twirled a lock of her ebony hair around her finger anxiously._

"_And so, the flower was left alone on its own little branch, away from the others. The morning dew that dropped from it shadowed its tears."_

"_But it was beautiful, mommy. The bud that once was ignored by the other flowers finally bloomed. Why couldn't they be happy for her?"_

"_Tomoyo stop interrupting dear. You know momma is using her time from work to come tell you this story"_

"_I'm sorry momma."_

"_Now where was I… (see Tomoyo, this is why you shouldn't interrupt me) Ah yes. One morning, the flower woke up from a rude awakening. A man had reached up to it and fingered its delicate petals. He took out a small knife, the steel as black as ebony, and swiftly cut the branch the Plum blossom was on. Pocketing his knife, the man wrapped the branch in a fine silk cloth and carried it home. The poor flower could hear the mocking rustle of its sisters. When the man got home, he quickly gathered soil at its root and put her in a pot. A meaningless effort to keep her; the flower would've lasted longer if he had left it attached to the tree. The Plum blossom bent toward the man in a confused posture. 'A pretty flower such as you shouldn't be left all alone like that' the man said, promising himself to protect it. For the next following days, he took great care of it and made sure that the flower was kept under the sunlight. The man found a purpose; the flower found care and love."_

"_Unfortunately, the flower couldn't live long. Its life was ensured back at the Plum Tree, although the man did its best, the flower didn't have long left to live. One morning, while the window was left open all night, the flower, charged with the sweet delicacy of the morning dew, bended over the sleeping man and drops of water streamed down its petal, down on the man's lips. In the flowery tongue, that meant 'love'. A soft breeze came, scattering her into the wind…."_

_Sonomi sighed and stood up, closing the book. "How lame, the flower should've just ignored the others' jealousy and continue on with her supremeness. Now, I kept my end of the bargain, you keep yours Tomoyo. Go to sleep in your own room tonight, Momma's gotta work."_

"_Momma, I'm sure that although its life got cut short, the flower was happy for once in its life. I think that I understand the flower."_

"_I'm happy for you honey. Now go to sleep."_

_Tomoyo sighed _"_Yes momma"_

_- - - _

"Daidouji-sama? Are you alright?"

The call pulled her out of her reverie. Sonomi suppressed a scowl for slacking off and turned toward the speaker… he will receive her eternal gratitude later for getting her back on track.

"Just thinking, Kanai…"

"Ma'am?"

"I just remembered that I forgot to say 'Have a nice day' to my daughter today…" The woman sighed and turned toward the view from her office window. Something told her to hurry back home.

- - -

_If I were the flower…_

_-_

_-_

Her eyes opened slowly.

Sounds didn't reach her yet, only her eyes gathered what was happening.

Kurogane-san holding her while blocking attacks.

The boy with amber eyes was protecting Sakura-chan.

The blond man was leaping through enemies.

On the enemy's side, a woman with long ebony hair and brown hair stared at them mockingly, holding a white fur ball in her hand. Tomoyo realized that it was a rabbit-like creature in her hand and it looked quite dazed.

The boy shouted something to the woman, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

Her ears recovered a bit and only a few words registered in her mind.

"Betrayer……Mokona……against us……spell……feather……give back…!"

A large hand hovered over her eyes and stroke her eyes close.

She fell asleep after hearing a grave voice

"Tomoyo-sama……guard you……my life…"

- - -

She woke up at the sound of ragged breathing.

Seeing Kurogane in torn clothes surprised her less than realizing that she was still alive……barely.

"The feather?"

Kurogane nodded his head "It's alright; we got it back from that bit- …that woman."

"Thank Goodness..."

Silence.

Wasn't there anything that he wanted to say?

Feeling her heart tightening, she knew what was coming.

"Kurogane," a firm and steady voice. His head shot up, but before him didn't stand his hime, only an ill-fated girl. For a moment, he swore that their voice had become one.

"Thank you so much"

"Tomoyo-hime…"

She closed her eyes and smiled sadly. Through her, he only saw his princess…but for spending a few days with her, she was happy.

"I'd like to be alone for my last few seconds."

_-_

_If I were the flower, I would love nothing more than to be graced by the blade's swift cut that would receive me into open bliss…_

-

The curve of her mouth turned upward. She felt the cool wind caress her face when he opened the window.

"As you wish……Tomoyo."

_A swift cut from a black blade that left no time to feel pain, only sweet beckoning..._

He leaped out of the window, against his conscious, against his promise of staying with her, against his heart………her wish was his command.

_She finally felt it._

-

-

None of them asked him about Tomoyo, they already knew what he went through…and what he lost.

Sakura was crying.

Syaoran was determined.

Fye was silent.

Mokona was weeping silently.

Red eyes gleaming, Kurogane swore that he will get back to his world……

Mokona opened its mouth and sucked the four companions in.

- - -

_She focused her energy on opening a portal before pulling out a long silvery dragon carved sword from the fissure. Delicately, Tomoyo held the sword in front of the demon eyes Kurogane. He shook the blood that trickled down his eyes off before shooting her an incredulous look._

"_What the hell!" The ninjas that were restraining him kicked him on the back of his knees, making him kneel down in humiliation before the one he was supposed to assassin but failed to. _

"_Kurogane, pledge allegiance to me." Her voice was soft, firm but polite._

"_In all my life, I have pledge to no one. I'd rather die than becoming your lapdog." The guards hit him on the back fiercely with iron rods for impoliteness and he knew that his lifespan could stop at any moment now. Better make a great show before dying in the enemy's ground. She released a short laugh, enough to confuse him "If you die now, how will you come and try to kill me once more?"_ _She mused at his failed attempt to kill her._ _This man had more pride than the man who paid him to kill her.  
_  
_"Is that your way of thinking about allegiance?"_

"_You can call it mutual gain… I recognize your strength and I want it on my side…… and you get another chance at me." Her hand motion sent the guards backing off of him and Kurogane stood up to reach for the weapon. His hand hesitated in midway, but after reaching it and holding it firmly, Kurogane pulled it out from its sheath and swiftly swung it at her throat before the female ninja at her feet could barely react. He stopped only a few inches away from her porcelain-like skin but she didn't move. _

_Her amethyst eyes didn't waver and twinkled at his last act of dignity before he drew the blade back, despite the urge of wiping her triumph look off her face. _

_  
"You'll regret offering me this chance later on……When I'll become strong, I'll slay you down. I never fail in my mission." The pay didn't matter anymore. Slaying her would make him the greatest ninja of Japan._

"_I expect nothing less from you…" she smiled._

_-_

Who could've guessed that one day, unexpected feelings could emerge from each?

The black steel found a sheath.  
The plum blossom found her warden.

END

* * *

A/n: Finally, Black Steel, White Plum Blossom is COMPLETE! Thank you all for your support and kind reviews! 

At first, I wrote about the battle between Syaoran-tachi and Kanoe, but since my fic was KuroTomo centric, I decided against it (and well…I was kinda lazy too).

As for the lack of romance between them, well……personally, I don't think that love is what they feel for each other (unless CLAMP surprises me with a kiss scene between them) I think that it's more about devotion (for X reason, still waiting for CLAMP to make a Kurogane sidestory). Anyway, many thanks!


End file.
